Ranger: Goblin Beastmaster (CR 4)
Goblin Beastmaster CR 4 XP 1,200 Goblin ranger (beast master) 5 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 124, Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 156) LE Small humanoid (goblinoid) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +11 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 14 (+2 armor, +1 deflection, +3 Dex, +1 dodge, +1 size) hp 35 (5d10+5) Fort +6, Ref +8, Will +5 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee armor spikes +6 (1d4) or mwk dagger +7 (1d3/19-20) Ranged +1 light crossbow +10 (1d6+1/19-20) Special Attacks combat style (underhandedUI), favored enemies (animals +4, vermin +2) Ranger (Beast Master) Spells Prepared (CL 2nd; concentration +5) 1st—keen sensesAPG (DC 14), pass without trace -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 10, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 8 Base Atk +5; CMB +4; CMD 19 Feats Combat Reflexes, CosmopolitanAPG, Dodge, Endurance, Vermin HeartAPG Skills Bluff +4, Diplomacy +7, Handle Animal +7, Intimidate +7, Perception +11, Ride +15, Sense Motive +11, Stealth +19, Survival +11; Racial Modifiers +4 Ride, +4 Stealth Languages Common, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, Undercommon SQ favored terrain (mountainous +2), improved empathic link, track +2, wild empathy +4 Other Gear mwk armor spikes leather armor, +1 light crossbow, arrows (20), mwk dagger, cloak of resistance +1, ring of protection +1 -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Combat Reflexes (4 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Favored Enemy (Animals +4) (Ex) +4 to rolls vs. animals foes. Favored Enemy (Vermin +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls vs. vermin foes. Favored Terrain (Mountain +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls when in mountainous terrain. Improved Empathic Link (Su) You have an empathic link with all your companions and can see through their eyes. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Track +2 Add the listed bonus to Survival checks made to track. Vermin Heart Wild Empathy & spells that target animals may be used on Vermin. Wild Empathy +4 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Goblin Dog CR – Goblin dog (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 157) N Small animal Init +3; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 15, touch 15, flat-footed 11 (+3 Dex, +1 dodge, +1 size) hp 24 (3d8) Fort +3, Ref +8, Will +2 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 50 ft. Melee bite -1 (1d4 plus allergic reaction) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 12, Dex 16, Con 11, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 8 Base Atk +2; CMB +2; CMD 16 (20 vs. trip) Feats Dodge, Lightning Reflexes Tricks Attack, Down, Fighting, Guard, Perform, Stay, Track, Work Skills Acrobatics +3 (+11 to jump), Stealth +13 SQ fighting, guard, perform, track, work -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Allergic Reaction (DC 11) (Ex) Non-goblins touching you must make a Fort save or take a -2 DEX and CHA penalty for 1 day. Fighting Trick The animal has been trained to fight. Guard Trick The animal stays in place and prevents others from approaching. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Perform Trick The animal will perform tricks. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Track Trick The animal will track a scent. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:CR 4 Category:NPC Category:Level 5 Category:Goblin Category:Ranger Category:Pathfinder